Love-Hate-Sex-Pain
by JackValentine
Summary: BDSM, Cena and Orton


**TITLE: **Love-Hate-Sex-Pain

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **No beta this time. I'm actually looking for a second beta, to beta my fics when my first beta is busy. Guuuys? Help meee?

**PAIRING: **Randy Orton/John Cena

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE:** Angst, PWP, Smut

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **BDSM, rough sex, blood

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Umm… A person named "Sadisticly Arousing RKO JC WB" asked me to write a Centon fic. I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to. Because:

They were my first WWE OTP and I considered them a stage I have already gone through and didn't feel like going back.

The way I look at Cena has changed since then. Now I can honestly say that I find this man extremely unpleasant, and I don't like writing about unpleasant people.

But! As I started digging through my archives of Centon arts and pics I found myself thinking that I miss their feud and I miss _them_. What a wonderful "I Quit" match they had, remember? And this song – "Love-Hate-Sex-Pain" by Godsmack – helped me get into the right mood.

Sorry if it came out a little bit too rough.

LOL JK I'm not even sorry! :DDD

And by the way, I discovered that the use of cockring in slash turns me on. So you can wish me Happy New Kink.

Enjoy! Review! Peace out!

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys, Mr McMahon does.

_LOVE._

_In this life I'm me,_

_Just sitting here alone_

_And by the way I tried to say I'd be there_

_For you_

Cena clenched his teeth even tighter against the rubber of the gag and sighed. The leather bondage squeaked as he moved his tied wrists slightly. John's knees were already getting numb after nearly half an hour standing on the cold tile. He glanced at the short corridor and the thin path of light leaking out of the bathroom door. John was preparing himself, but he never was hundred percent ready. The onerous hover brought him down even more. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Cena knew he had to go through this. For Randy.

Even though Cena never liked what they were doing, he was always craving for it, because it was the only way to be closer to Randy. The fear before, the pain during and the despair after brought him some kind of a sadistic pleasure, these sleepless nights becoming his drug. His worst enemy, yet his only salvation.

_HATE._

_Walk beside an emptiness_

_That leads me by my hands_

_And throw away_

_What I don't understand, as a man_

_Love-Hate-Sex-Pain_

_It's complicating me sometimes_

_This love-Hate-Sex-Pain_

_Is underestimating life_

Finally Cena heard the door creak and saw Randy walk towards him. Tall, muscular, absolutely naked. Cena immediately felt pathetic and defenseless in contrast with Randy's powerful body, elastic muscles jostling under the tanned skin and his huge cock lazily weaving from side to side with his every step.

As Randy saw John staring at his dick, he came closer, so it was on the same level with Cena's face.

- You like what you see, John-boy, - it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Randy took his cock in his hand and ran the head across Cena's jawline, teasing him. A vicious smile flourished on Orton's face as John whined lamentably glancing at the huge, juicy, half-hard dick only inches away from his plugged mouth. Randy was drawing curved lines on John's face and neck, stroking himself slowly. Cena watched the other man's cock getting harder and bigger and suddenly realized that he already had a boner too.

- Oh, somebody's excited? – Randy murmured and squatted in front of John.

Orton started jerking him off slowly, touching him softly and then pumping hard, stroking and caressing. When Cena was already stone-hard, he noticed a rubber cockring in Randy's hand, out of nowhere. Orton slipped it on the other man's cock before he could think "oh no". Cena winced at the feeling of the rubber squeezing the base of his penis tightly. He growled in the empty desire to beat the hubris out of Randy right here right now.

- And this is where the fun begins… - whispered Orton.

_SEX._

_And I wonder as I tear away my skin_

_It's taken me so long to stitch_

_These wounds from where I've been_

_And mother please don't bury me_

_I'm hanging for my life_

_It's hard to say that I would be complete_

_Before I die_

Orton got up and went across Cena, approaching him from behind. A couple of seconds later John felt Randy grab the short stiff hair on the back of his head and push him forward. His cheek bumped into the cold tile. His tied hands curled up behind his back. Cena froze in an extremely uncomfortable position, unable to move. As John tried to dodge to adjust his pose slightly, he was stopped by Randy, who pressed his head against the floor even tighter, warning that moving will lead to no good.

Without any prefaces, Orton entered John. Cena wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Only the muffled, pathetic moan-like sounds left his mouth. Randy started moving, plunging into his partner's body, his balls slapping against John's ass. A couple of thrusts later he was sliding easier as Cena's ass was greased by his blood. John didn't even have enough power to attempt to scream. His arms and legs went numb; his hole was burning and aching.

When he thought it couldn't be any worse, Randy reach out for him and started jerking off his rubber-squeezed cock. Cena was already harder than stone, so the cockring plunged into his flesh even sharper. His balls even seemed to get bigger. After every Orton's touch John felt like his balls were going to explode, but after every stroke his suffering increased, no relief foreseen. Cena's whole body started shaking; he felt tears of the hollow sexual frustration in his eyes. He would give anything up just to come, but Randy wouldn't stop. The more John struggled, the more it turned Randal on. He let out a short sinister laugh as he saw his partner crying and started plunging into his body faster and rougher, moaning erotically; increasing the effect of his touches, making Cena harder, when John thought it wasn't even possible. Suddenly, his right hand still torturing Cena's jacked up cock which already looked blue, Orton undid the gag with his left hand. As it fell on the floor, Randal sqeezed John's cock so hard that Cena thought it was going to simply burst in a fountain of cum.

- Randy, please! – begged John, straining his weak voice to its maximum.

But Orton's grasp on his cock didn't weaken; he just moved his hand up and down.

- Beg me, John-boy, - he whispered into Cena's ear.

But Cena just let out a plaintive whine, which he regretted immediately. Randal removed his hand from John's penis, but he didn't even let Cena breath out in relief. He grabbed John's balls roughly and squeezed the already exhausted and swollen flesh with such force, that Cena let out an insane, animalistic scream.

- I. Said. Beg me. – Orton repeated, rubbing his partner's balls against each other.

- Please… I'm begging you… - Whispered Cena hoarsely.

- Oh yesss… - Moaned Randal and plunged his dick into John to the very end, finally coming.

_PAIN._

_Love-Hate-Sex-Pain_

_It's complicating me sometimes_

_This love-Hate-Sex-Pain_

_Is underestimating life_

When Orton pulled out, Cena was just standing there on his knees, panting, choking on his tears. Randal grinned and slowly undid the bondage fixing John's wrists. But as soon as Cena dodged to take the cockring off, Orton caught his hands and didn't let him.

- I'm the boss here, - he whispered into Cena's ear, - I decide, when to take this – he glanced at Cena's swollen blue cock – off. Is that clear?

Cena just nodded. Orton pulled John's still linked arms making him arch his back and slipped the cockring off, then pushing Cena, making his fall on the floor, and immediately leaving the room.

Cena was lying on the floor, unable to control his numb limbs, coming, coming and coming all over the place, on his belly, on the floor. Coming and coming, letting out the inarticulate, inhuman groans and screams, choking on his sobs, a broken leftover of a man, a fractured crying and whining mess in the puddle of his own semen and blood.

Grieving over love, over pain, over what he has done and what he will never do.

_Don't you worry please_

_Don't you leave me_

_Because I _

_Slowly slip away_

_Through love, hate, sex, and pain_

_I fall away into_

_Love, hate, sex, and pain._


End file.
